Catfished
by PerfectLittleLiar
Summary: Brittany and Santana have been talking online for months but haven't had the chance to meet considering they both have busy schedules. With Santana acting and recording her new album in her free time and Brittany being on tour with Beyoncé, it almost seems impossible. Did Santana really fall in love with the bubbly blonde dancer, or did someone catfish the brown eyed beauty?
1. Who have I been talking to?

*bing*bing*bing*

The noise sounded from Santana Lopez's Mac Book Pro on the other side of her condo. Santana is a newly famous actor who also started working on a music career on the side as well. Sanatana is 22 years old and is moving on up the ladder of her life by following her dreams. She's had reoccurring roles on different tv shows and on the side she has been recording her first album that still unfortunately doesn't have a release date yet. Since Santana is going to become well known, she decided that she should start making her social networking accounts now before people start to pose as her. She made a Facebook a few months ago and instantaneously made hundreds and thousands of friends and gained multiple followers. However, one person in particular caught her eye. She went by the name of Brittany S. Pierce.

Brittany is a 22-year-old dancer and choreographer. She is tall standing at 5 foot 7 inches, blonde hair and piercing blue eyes that looked like crystal clear water. Let's not forget that she has an amazing body, since she is a dancer she is incredibly fit. Brittany has been on tour with multiple singers and she is soon going to go on tour with Beyonce for the second time.

One day a 9 months ago when Santana first started using her Facebook, she was blessed with a friend request from Brittany. Santana easily accepted the friend request from being hypnotized so quickly by all that was Brittany Pierce. A few days went by of them being friends on Facebook with both girls liking each other's statuses and pictures and eventually both poking each other through the website. Finally, after about two weeks of the subtle attempts at getting each other's attention, Santana finally found the courage to message Brittany.

The two were constantly in messages with one another. The way that they talked to each other made it seem as if they've known each other for years. They were talking on Facebook every chance that they got. After a few months, they both decided that it was time to exchange numbers to make things easier. Since they've exchanged numbers, they talked every second of every day almost. They were constantly texting each other. The second that one of them would wake up, they would immediately text the other with a "good morning beautiful" text. There was never a dull moment when talking to each other. They were able to talk about anything and everything without feeling awkward or weird for having opinions.

Sometimes when they would be texting, they would be smiling extremely hard at their screen. Some of Santana's co-workers would even make a few jokes about her becoming soft instead of being how she normally is. She would always just brush it off and tell them that it wasn't funny. The girls would talk on the phone when they both had a little bit of free time; it was incredible how into this girl Santana was. She was visibly becoming a better person from somebody that she's never met before. It amazed her that somebody could be so far away from her and has never had physical contact with her could become so important to her every day life.

As a few more weeks passed, the girls began expanding their relationship. Each week when their schedules would come out, they would text them to each other to try and find time to finally meet. For whatever reason, the girls' schedules were always conflicting with the others. The two would always send each other pictures when possible always quoting them with "wish you were here" or "why can't we be with each other already". It was endearing. Santana was always asking to FaceTime with Brittany since it's been almost 9 months since they've met and they still haven't talked face to face. Lots of people have said that it was extremely weird that that has happened. Santana always brushed it off saying that it was because their schedules were extremely complicated and always full. What always comforted Santana was that Brittany matched up to be everything that the magazines have said that she is. Her personality matched up with all of the interviews that she has participated in and she was always sending her pictures of herself. She also always talked about different interviews and photo shoots and things similar to that before they were published. She's even sent behind the scenes pictures of some of the photos that weren't used in the shoot. She believed in her girl and that's what she was going to stand by. She did find it weird though that the girl would never send her videos. Since the two have been talking for close to a year and getting to know each other, they soon fell in love with each other. Every once in a while, Santana would record herself singing a song expressing her feelings to the girl and send it to her. She knows that Brittany doesn't sing, but she found it weird that the girl never made a quick five-second video, ever.

In the present moment, Santana was laying on her bed in her condo when her laptop started ringing. She was wearing a bra and a pair of underwear trying to find the will to go find some clothes to put on since she stripped her outfit from earlier that day. It was 12:30 AM and Santana's surprise day off from filming, an incident on the lot happened and messed up the set, it'd take at least a day for the set to get fixed so that they could continue filming. Ordinarily, Santana would be sleeping at this time of night, but instead, she was awake and laying down with her friends Quinn and Dani. Quinn and Dani pretty much already changed into what they would be sleeping in, Santana was the only lazy one that night. The girls decided that they'd have a girls night since they haven't really gotten to hang out anywhere but set lately. When the girls noticed that the laptop was ringing, they all looked confused.

Santana got up and jogged over to the laptop to see who was trying to Skype with her. When she walked up to the screen, she noticed that it was her girl. The screen said "Brit Brit" across it. The two girls had added each other on Skype a long time ago in hope that they would be able to video chat in some miraculous spare time that they both could obtain. Normally Santana would have missed this call because she would have been sleeping, she always managed to miss this call and it always happened like clock work. She was surprised that she forgot about it. Santana let out a quick shriek before she sat down in the chair to accept the call. She was extremely excited to surprise her girl; Santana forgot to tell Brittany that work was cancelled for a few days because of the complication on set. Dani and Quinn ran over to the yelling girl to see what happened. Once they seen the name they both let out a small yell too, overly happy for their friend who was finally going to see her girl face to face.

Dani and Quinn stopped jumping to look down at Santana who was sitting in the chair in nothing but a bra and some barely there underwear. Once the call said "connecting…" Quinn and Dani almost freaked out. Quinn quickly stripped her shirt and threw it onto Santana's head about 5 seconds after the call had started and Dani threw a blanket across the too-excited-to-care girl sitting in front of her. Quinn had tried to discretely gallop into the back of the room to find a different overly big shirt to put on since she donated hers to a topless Santana.

Dani went and turned the lights on a little brighter than they were and went to sit down with Santana, shortly being followed by Quinn. The camera on the other end was dark. The three girls looked confused for a second just staring at the black screen.

"Is she there?" Dani asked looking towards Santana.

"I don't know," Santana said looking towards Dani before turning to the computer and continuing, "Brit Brit? Are you there?"

It was quiet for another moment before Santana realized that her volume was turned off. When she turned it on, there was loud music accentuating from the speakers.

"What the hell is going on?" Quinn said watching the screen intently.

"Are we getting punked or something?" Dani asked.

Santana just stood staring at the screen. She breathed for a few minutes to try and calm herself down before speaking. Santana stood up in Quinn's shirt and walked over to her bed to grab her phone.

While walking back over she began talking, "I swear to god if one of her little friends decided to call me because they don't know how to act… I'm going to have a bird."

Santana sat back on her chair and proceeded to call Brittany's phone. It rang twice before her girl answered. Santana put Brittany on speakerphone so that Quinn and Dani would be able to hear what she says. When the call was answered, the same music playing in the background of the computer was coming through the phone so that made it obvious that she was there.

"Hey babe. What's up? Aren't you supposed to be sleeping?" Brittany asked.

"No.. Filming was cancelled today and tomorrow because something happened to the set. Why is that music so loud? Can you turn it down please?" Santana responded.

"Why didn't you tell me? And I can't. I have some friends over and they're listening to it."

Santana breathed heavily into the phone, "well… If people are listening to the music, then why are the lights off?"

"What are you talking about, the lights aren't off? And how would you know if they were on or off?" Brittany asked sounding confused.

"Well Brittany, one of your drunken buddies decided to skype me. But now that I know that you're up, go get on camera."

"What?" Brittany asked, obviously surprised and then playing it off, "I couldn't hear you."

"I said to go to the camera and say hi and that you love me so that I can finally see and hear you say it at the same time." Santana said obviously challenging the girl. Santana didn't want to look stupid in front of her friends who have been saying that the girl seems sketchy.

"Ok San. Give me a minute or two so that I can find my laptop."

"Okay. Bye." Santana said.

"Let's see what happens…" Santana nervously says to the two girls sitting at her side. "This is the moment, if she's real it'll happen, if she's not… Then it won't. And if it does happen, you guys will be my witnesses to tell everybody else."

"Of course we will, and if not, we'll be here in case things go sour too." Dani said.

"Exactly." Quinn added.

The girls waited for around 5 minutes listening to the conversations going on on the other side of the call. The girls heard people yell Brittany's name and even Beyonces. That's when it clicked in their head that it was a small party for the tour that they were almost finished with. Somebody walked by the laptop and pulled off a shirt that was covering the lens, that's when all of the light filled the room. The three actors were staring at the image in front of them, they were scanning the crowd to see if they would be able to find Brittany, or even Beyonce. Santana was the one that spotted Brittany in the screen. When Santana seen her, she got kind of angry.

Brittany was playing beer pong and was wearing only a bra and some extremely short shorts. Santana's blood began to boil a little bit.

"San, what's wrong?" Dani asked.

"Why is she dressed like that acting as if those guys in there aren't mentally having sex with her? Where are the rest of her clothes?" Santana said with anger dripping from her voice.

"Santana. Calm down, hasn't she worn less on stage before? And she's done magazine shoots and stuff as well… Don't get angry about it. I mean, you can see her. You know she's real, look at her." Quinn stated.

"But that doesn't explain why she hasn't come over here yet." Santana said with disappointment in her voice.

They continued to watch the scene in front of them and they soon seen a few people walk over and talk to Brittany. Then she eventually came strolling over to the webcam and sat down smiling like a goofball. Seeing that sight made Santana smile.

"Hi BritBrit." Santana said with a huge smile on her face.

Brittany stared at her for a moment and gave her a smile. "Hi everybody."

Dani and Quinn then said hello as well smiling and trying extremely hard to control their happiness for their friend. They all just stood there looking at each other for a minute or two before Santana spoke up.

"Don't you have something to say Brit?" Santana asked confused.

"No." Brittany said looking confused and obviously drunk. Once the word "no" left Brittany's mouth, she got a smack upside the head and another girl sat next to her. The girl that sat next to her was her best friend Amber. Amber was a white girl with brown eyes and brown hair.

"Hey Santana" Amber said.

"Hey." Santana responded, "Amber, these are my friends and coworkers Quinn and Dani. Both girls waved at Amber and Amber reciprocated the gesture.

Amber looked at Brittany and began speaking, "Brit, don't you have anything to say to Sanny?"

Brittany looked over and cocked her head for a second before repeating "Sanny?". As soon as she said Sanny, her eyes lit up and she continued slurring her speech. "I looooooovvvveeeeeee youuuuuu Sanny. I agree that sweet lady kisses are the best. I wonder if you enjoy them as much as I do."

Santana smiled extremely widely. "I love you too BritBrit. Why'd you never facetime with me whenever I would ask?"

Brittany looked at Amber and Amber gave her this look that obviously meant something, but what it meant was beyond the three actors.

"Sanny, I have to go. Muah. You look extremelyyy sexy and I hope you take your shirt off next episode because…" Brittany slurred her sentence and began to trail off. She smiled and began to get up, wobbling in her way to wherever she was going.

Dani and Quinn looked at each other confused and not knowing what to say. Santana's mouth hung open and she didn't even know what to say. She looked at her two friends and then told Amber that she had to go. Before Amber was able to respond, Santana shut the screen down.

"Who and what the hell was that?" Quinn said.

"I… I don't know." Santana responded obviously confused by what had just happened.

"That was really weird." Dani added.

"Can we please just not overlook the obvious please?" Quinn asked. Dani and Santana looked at Quinn confused. Quinn sighed before speaking.

"Santana, I'm sorry… But you've been catfished." Quinn said bluntly.

"No… The girl came over and said I love you to her. You don't just say that to a random person. I mean, look at the way that she was smiling." Dani said.

"Okay, stop being oblivious. Lets look at the first thing shall we. On the phone, her speech was crystal clear and the woman sounded like a goddamn nun and like 5 minutes later she's slurring her speech like she has a lisp?" Quinn said.

"Maybe she started drinking." Dani responded.

"No Dani… I knows my liquor and it doesn't go through you that fast." Santana said finally speaking up. "What other proof do you have Quinn? That way we have something to build off of."

"Well, obviously that was the first thing that I noticed. Do you talk to that Amber girl at all or no?"

"Well, not really. But I always hear her name when I'm on the phone with Brit. Or, what I thought was Brit." Santana responded.

"Because I think the one that catfished you is Amber… I mean, it makes sense. If her and Brittany are bestfriends, they're probably always together. So that would probably explain all of the "behind the scenes" things that she's told you about and the unreleased pictures from photoshoots and photos of Brittany. I mean, look at how happy she got when she sat down next to Brittany and seen you. And then what Brittany said on webcam compared to what she says in text to you is different. For example, in texts she's always talking about giving you sweet lady kisses or whatever but in that 5 minute chat we had she said that she agrees with you that they're awesome but I'm sure that you never just said 'do you agree they're the best?' There's a lot of stuff San… I mean, one of the other really big things is the fact that the voices are different."

"What do you mean? Santana asked confused.

"The voices are different. I mean, remember the voice that was on the phone compared to the one that we heard and seen come from Brittany's mouth? The voice on the phone matched Ambers San." Quinn finished sadly.

"Yeah, but then how are their personalities so similar?" Dani asked Quinn.

"Think about it for yourself Dani.. Acting isn't that hard. It's not really different from impersonating either. We do it almost everyday for a living. The girl lives with her, it's not that hard for her to come up with things that Brittany would say or do." Quinn finished.

The girls continued talking for the rest of the night and soon fell asleep. When Quinn and Dani woke up the next morning, they found Santana on her laptop doing god knows what. It was around 11 AM. Quinn slowly got out of bed and walked over to Santana stretching and rubbing her eyes as she made her way over to her.

"What are you doing San?" Quinn asked still extremely tired.

"I'm looking for tickets." She responded.

"Tickets?" Dani asked.

"Yeah, tickets. We're going to the last Beyonce concert to find out the truth, even if it's the death of me." Santana said determined.

**Should I continue? Yay or nay.**

**Let me know what you guys want to happen. I hope you guys enjoy.**

**Xoxox – Until next time.**

**BRITTANA IS ON FOREVER.**


	2. Who are you?

It's been about 2 weeks since the webcam incident happened. Santana has still been chatting with the mystery girl who has been claiming to be Brittany. Santana has been bullshitting the relationship since the incident, she just wants to string the girl along long enough to figure out who she really is. There has been no exchange of pictures or videos between the two when normally there would be at least one a day from Santana. Since that night, Santana hasn't really been herself. She's been so consumed with trying to figure out what would possess somebody to do this that it's been driving her crazy. She still can't believe that it happened to her. The girl was Brittany… Or, so she thought. Everything seemed to match up, the interviews, the personality.. Everything except the voice and the incident. The situation has been visibly stressing her out and the only two people that knew what was wrong with her was Quinn and Dani. During work those were the only two people she would talk to; out of wok, those were the only two people who would see her and know of her existence. Tonight, that was all going to change. Tonight she was going to get answers and she was going to stop inventing different excuses that made everything seem how it was supposed to be. Tonight was the night of the concert.

Santana couldn't be any more nervous than she already was. It was 7 O'clock PM and Santana was getting ready for the concert with her girls. She was currently finishing her make-up when her house phone started to ring.

"Quinn, can you answer that for me?" Santana yelled from a different room.

"Yeah." Quinn responded with a matched raised voice while frolicking to the phone.

"Hellooooo?" Quinn said nicely into the phone.

"Hello… Who's this?" A voice on the other end of the line answered with a slight attitude.

"Ummm… I should be asking you that question. Now, what's your name?" Quinn answered in a matter of fact tone.

"Oh.. Sorry. It's um, it's Brit." The other voice answered sounding unsure of itself.

"Oh, the lady lover."

"Quinn, who is it?" Santana asked wondering why she hasn't been informed yet.

"The lady lover" Quinn snickered while obviously referring to the girl who they believe is pulling one over on Santana.

Santana rolled her eyes and laughed a subtle laugh because she knew deep inside that she was going to find out the truth tonight. She walked over to Quinn and extended her arm to take the phone. Once she had the phone in her hand she put it on speakerphone without the other girl knowing. Santana, Quinn and Dani sat down around the phone that was placed in the center of Santana's bed.

"Hello?" Santana answered.

"Hey babe."

"Hey."

"What are you doing? I feel like we haven't talked all day." The voice said.

"I know we haven't talked all day, with me filming and you prepping for the final concert and everything… It's tough getting in touch." Santana said in an odd tone of voice, "But, I'm getting ready to go out with Quinn and Dani."

"I know… It'll all be over soon and then we'll finally be able to see each other more. And I'm still sorry about the way I was acting on webcam the other week. But where are you lovely ladies going out to?"

"Yeah, sooner than you know. But a few places actually. I'm going to see if I can find me a cute white girl to dance with considering I still have _yet_ to see you in person." Santana said disregarding the statement the other woman made about the way "she" was acting on camera. _Ha, right.. The way you were acting._

The woman on the other line noticed and thought it to be a little odd but ignored it because she thought that Santana was flirting with her from the cute white girl remark. "Alright. Don't cheat on me though. But, I'll let you go have fun with your girls. I have to go get ready. I love you san."

"Mhm, me too." Santana said as she hung up the phone.

"You heard Brit's name called in the background right? And how she like made a muffled noise over the speaker of the phone." Dani asked.

"Yeah," Santana sighed, "You guys ready to go?" She finished with a determined look in her eyes.

The girls were getting ready to leave Santana's condo and decided they were going to take Santana's white Range Rover.

Santana was wearing a classic Santana outfit. She was wearing a skin tight dress and of course it was her natural Satan red color. The dress hugged her body just right and showed off all of her curves in an extremely flattering way. You were able to see her abs tighten in the dress when she would laugh. She wore killer black heels that made her legs look amazing because of the angle. Her make-up had a natural look to it with some extra eye liner. The one thought in Santana's mind while she was getting dressed was that tonight was going to be the night that she would meet the woman of her dreams. **AND** it would also be the night that she would catch the fake out in a lie.

Dani was wearing a pair of skin tight jeans and a black crop top shirt with a see-through backing. With that, she also wore a pair of black heels. According to Santana however, Dani was wearing too much eye make-up and it made her look extremely lesbianish. To that comment Dani simply said "Duh, I have to make it obvious so they know what I'm hunting for."

Quinn was wearing a black dress that just managed to scream "QUINN". She was wearing light make-up and dark blue heels. She looked stunning.

The girls made their way to Santana's garage and piled into the snow white Range Rover. Santana was driving, Quinn climbed into the front passenger seat leaving Dani in the back. Before they left the condo, they made sure that they had everything they needed: phone, wallet, purse… Back stage passes.

The girls were pulling into the arena parking lot in no time. Santana hasn't talked to "Brit" since before the girls left the house. When "Brit texted her a few times after they hung up, Santana opted to ignore the texts. Santana couldn't wait to see the look on the girls face when she would see Santana.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The concert progressed nicely. Beyonce killed it on every song, what else is new? It was amazing. The best part about everything though, was the fact that from Santana's seat in the audience, she was able to see Brittany everywhere she moved… The real Brittany. She was mesmerized by the way that she could move her body. It was intoxicating. Throughout the concert, Santana found herself only able to focus on Brittany. Not once did her eyes avert from Brittany. She simply couldn't wait for the concert to be over. Song after song, it seemed as if Brittany was the only person on stage. After hours passed by, the three girls were finally able to make their way back stage for their meet and greet with the stars.

The girls walked to back stage together preparing for the worst and hoping for the best. Words couldn't describe how anxious they were to find out what was real and what wasn't. Santana was the least unstable out of the three for obvious reasons. Her hands were getting clammy and she would periodically wipe them onto her dress in an attempt to dry them off… She was even getting that stinky panic sweat under her boobs that she got when she was scared.

When the girls walked into the meet and greet room, their eyes immediately began searching the room for Brittany. Unfortunately they were having no luck.

"Oh my god, you're Santana Lopez, Quinn Fabray and Dani Rodriguez! I watch every episode of your show!" A voice sounded from behind them. When the three girls managed to turn around, they couldn't believe their eyes. Beyonce was standing behind them smiling at them. They would have never thought that someone like _Beyonce_ would get excited to meet someone like, well, them.

"Hi." The three girls said at the same time, obviously star struck and surprised.

Santana was the first one to speak up like usual, however she had a mildly shocked tone of voice as she spoke, "_You_ know who _we_ are?"

"Of course I do." Beyonce responded with a smile before continuing, "I know that you're doing music as well. Maybe, if you're interested, we could do a collab sometime. I heard you sing before, and you have an amazing voice.

"I can't believe that this is happening." Santana said not believing what she was hearing. After a few moments of relishing in what was happening, Santana finally began to compose herself again.

"Actually, you know that one of my dancers are like, completely crazy over you? If I didn't know any better, I'd say she could be in love with you." Beyonce added with a small chuckle.

"Really? Which one?" Quinn asked.

"Let me see if I can find her. Stay right here and I'll be right back." Beyonce responded.

The three girls huddled together.

"I wonder if this is going to be your girl… I wonder if I was wrong!" Quinn said excitedly. The other two girls nodded their heads hoping the same thing while waiting for Beyonce to return with the dancer. After a few more moments passed, she emerged with a tall, blonde dancer with piercing blue eyes.

"Guys, this is…" Beyonce started before getting cut off.

"Brittany!" Santana yelled running over to engulf Brittany in a hug.

"Santana!" Brittany yelled in response reciprocating the hug.

"I can't believe it's really you. I was thinking the worst." Santana said with relief dripping from her voice while she squeezed the perfectly sculpted dancer.

"What do you mean?" Brittany asked confused by what the other woman had just said.

"I didn't think it was going to be you." Santana responded matching Brittany's confusing while silently searching the piercing blue eyes for anything to confirm that this was _her_ Brittany.

"The other dancers aren't bad though?"

"What? Brit… You do know who I am, right?" Santana questioned with uncertainty hanging heavy in her voice.

"Yeah. Of course I do." She paused for a moment, "you're _thee_ Santana Lopez."

Santana face palmed herself as her face paled and sat down at a table with Brittany silently following behind her.

"Look, this is going to be extremely weird, and I'm sorry to have to put you in this position," Santana started while looking into Brittany's eyes that showed nothing but sympathy and the will to listen, "A little over nine months ago, I made my first social media accounts because my show had just aired and I wanted to make sure that I was the one that got verified. A few days after I made a Facebook account, I got a friend request from a Brittany S. Pierce-"

"Hey that's my name." Brittany interrupted with a smile. Santana smiled at the girl, this was a moment that she's been hoping for for extremely long, except it was always in a different context.

"I know," Santana responded with a smile before continuing, "The girl had your picture too. We began messaging and their girl continued to claim that she was you. She would send me pictures of you, she would tell me about all of the things that you were being featured in and she would even send me behind the scenes pictures of photo shoots that you would do. The girl made me believe that the person that I was.. Um, falling in love with, was you. The things that they would say sounded like it would be you from the interviews that you would do."

Brittany continued to listen to Santana with a sad look on her face, it was obvious that she felt horrible about what had happened to Santana.

"I thought that she was you, I would send her all these things… pictures and videos. I bought every thing that you had a feature in." Santana began and then paused.

Brittany was smiling with a pout and a tear threatening to fall, she felt extremely bad for Santana. Brittany extended her hand across the table and scooped Santana's hand in her own. "If it makes you feel any better, I've bought everything that you've been featured in as well." Brittany said with a small smile.

When Brittany reached for Santana's hand, that was all that Santana was able to look at until she heard Brittany's voice pull her into a different trance like state. When they touched, skin to skin, there was a spark that she had never felt before. It was incredible. It was almost as if time had slowed down because for months, this was exactly what she wanted. Santana smiled at Brittany's words or comfort before responding.

"Seriously?" she asked with a chuckle and a heart stopping smile.

"Of course… It was like love at first sight, I couldn't stop buying things that had your picture. I don't read that much either, so I used to have my best friend read your interviews to me and you seemed so nice." Brittany said looking at the table before looking up into Santana's eyes and smiling. "I remember seeing you once before in person and I wanted to go up to you in person because I fell in love with you from interviews and stuff like that but.." She began to trail off.

"But what?" Santana asked confused and shocked at what she was hearing.

"But this girl told me you had a girlfriend so I didn't go up to you."

"When was this?" Santana asked super confused.

"About 2 months ago." Brittany responded staring down at the hand that she was caressing.

"I haven't dated anybody in I don't know how long… Who told you that I was dating somebody?"

"My friend Amber."

Santana's blood began to boil. She thought that she figured out who had been fucking with her head for close to a year. Amber.

"Brit. Do you remember a night about two weeks ago, there was a party at what I'm assuming was your house. You said something on webcam, do you remember what you said and to who?" Santana asked.

"You had that dream to? I dreamed that I was on webcam with you and those two girls over there," she started as she pointed to Quinn and Dani still talking to the queen, "I remember seeing you and telling you that I loved you I think."

"That wasn't a dream Brit… That actually happened." Santana said suppressing a small giggle. Brittany's face became extremely red indicating that she was embarrassed. Santana simply smiled at the girl in front of her.

"Oh my god." Brittany whispered softly. Santana squeezed her hand in a reassuring way.

"Brit, can I see your phone? I want to check something and I want to put my number in your phone. Maybe we could go on a real date, something where it's just the two of us." Santana asked confidently reverting back to her old self.

Brittany bit her lip smiling goofily while she handed her phone over to Santana. Santana looked at her and smiled softly while taking her phone, "is that a yes?" she asked.

"Yes." Brittany said very silently but somehow audible to Santana while continuing to smile goofily. Santana smiled at the girl not sure that anything could ruin that moment. She went into Brittany's phone and added her contact information and texted herself so she had the real Brittany's number. She went into a new text message conversation and punched in the number that has been misleading her.

_Hey, where are you? Come to the meet and greet asap._

Santana sent the text and within minutes, the mystery person entered the room.

**I hope you guys enjoyed the story. :) Let me know what you guys think should happen next.**

**xoxox**

**PS: To the person who was made that I didn't spell Beyonce's name correctly, I know how to spell it, I just didn't want to put the extra effort in for a lousy accent. I hope that the spelling bothers you for the rest of the story ;) kisses.**


	3. Hi Amber

Brittany and Santana were sitting closer than they were before. Brittany didn't know how it happened, but Santana surely did. Santana's confidence shot back up once Brittany agreed to go on a date with her. Currently, Santana had managed to get Brittany into her lap. Santana had her arms wrapped around her waist and she was resting her face on Brittany's back. If nobody knew any better, it would have seemed like they were in love. They had such a happy vibe and it was literally a dream come true for Santana. Quinn and Dani were sitting on either side of Santana and Beyonce eventually joined them. A professional photographer took a picture of the group for his own reasons and he also took a few pictures on Santana's phone as well. Santana knew that she was going to frame the picture once she was able to print it. The group of girls continued to talk to each other while Santana impatiently waited for Amber to walk in, she knew that was exactly who she was looking for. Minutes were feeling like hours. Santana had no idea what she was going to say when the girl walked in, but she knew that she was going to say something.

The group of girls continued their conversation until around five minutes later when Santana noticed the brown haired girl walk into the room. Amber however, didn't see her, Quinn or Dani. Santana immediately thought of a plan and gave Quinn and Dani a knowing look that meant "follow my lead". The other two girls nodded their head ready to see what Santana was going to do.

Brittany was still sitting on Santana's lap and she was more comfortable than she would have ever been able to imagine. She loved the feeling of Santana gently rubbing her fingers up and down her legs. She couldn't believe that she had a date with the one girl that she thought she'd never have a chance with. It was incredible and she just wanted to bask in the feeling of being with Santana.

Santana tapped Brittany's thigh to get her attention, "Hey, Brit. Isn't that Amber?" she asked nonchalantly while nodding her head in her friends direction.

"Oh my god, yeah. I was wondering where she went, I lost her earlier. I don't think she'll believe me when I call her over to show her that I ran into you." Brittany said excitedly sitting up to be able to yell louder.

Santana quickly stopped her. "Let's surprise her Brit." Santana said with a seemingly innocent smile to anybody that didn't thoroughly know Santana. "I need to go use the bathroom, go talk to her. But don't let her know that you saw me, Dani or Quinn yet, okay?" Brittany nodded. "I'll get you a drink on my way back over to you. Stay around this area please." Santana finished as she stood up.

She nodded her head to her two friends for them to follow her. The girls got up and Santana and the two went to go use the bathroom. Santana made sure to move quickly because she didn't want to lose Brittany inside of the crowd. Once the girls left the bathroom, they walked out and scanned the room. Quinn was the first one to spot Brittany with Amber and pointed in her direction. Santana and the girls went to go get drinks and then walked towards Brittany and Amber. The three girls planned out how they were going to work this situation to their advantage. Each girl was going to show up on a different side of the brunet. Quinn was going to be on the left of where Brittany was standing while Dani was going to show up from the right and Santana was going to come up from behind. It was definitely going to throw Amber off guard and she wasn't going to have anywhere to turn to, she would have no choice but to face her problems.

Quinn was the first one to walk needing to get on the farther side, Dani was in the middle with Santana holding the caboose. Quinn walked up to the side of Brittany without Brittany or Amber noticing while Dani did the same. Finally, Santana walked up behind Brittany and snaked her arms under the taller girls arms and wrapped her hands around her waist. Brittany smiled giddily knowing exactly who it was and turned her head quickly to give Santana a kiss on the cheek. Santana smiled an uncharacteristic and extremely big smile that threw Quinn and Dani off guard considering they've never seen the Latina smile like that before.

"Who's that Brit….." Amber started before realizing who it was and letting her voice trail off.

Santana smiled at hearing the girl's voice trail off. She quickly reciprocated the kiss on the cheek to Brittany and looked over at Amber and smiled at her. Santana's smile pretty much said "you're caught bitch." Amber realized that and quickly went to turn and run in the other direction, but each way she turned, she was stopped by one of the three actresses.

"I had a feeling you wouldn't believe me if I was to tell you that I seen Santana, but I did. And you were wrong, she doesn't date anybody." Brittany said pausing for a minute and smiling. "But, she does have a date with me sometime next week."

The hurt and anger and jealousy were evident in Amber's eyes to everybody but Brittany who was in too much of an euphoric state to realize how her so called friend desperately wished to be her.

"Hey Amber." Santana said dragging the words out with a sarcastic tone of voice that was only going to get worse.

"Hi." Amber said silently while looking at the ground.

"Amber." Quinn said with obvious aggression in her voice.

"Hi Quinn.. And hi Dani." Amber said while still staring at the floor.

"Hey." Dani said proving to be the nicest one in the group.

"So Amber, we'd all kind of like to talk to you if you wouldn't mind." Santana said trying to be nice. Amber just stared at the girl for a moment.

"But not here." Quinn said.

"Where?" Amber asked.

"You'll see." Santana said. "You'll be riding with Brittany obviously, am I correct?"

"We're leaving the party?" Amber asked.

"Obviously." Quinn snarled.

"Yeah, I guess I will." Amber said feeling extremely small.

"Do you have all of your things?" Dani asked. Amber simply nodded.

Santana still had her arms wrapped around Brittany's waist and her head snuggled in the crook of Brittany's neck. "Come on Brit, lets go get your things and say bye to Beyonce."

"What about Amber?" Brittany asked.

"Don't worry, Quinn and Dani have her. Right?" Santana asked sounding completely sure of herself but looked at the two with a pleading look.

"Yeah, we're going to walk her outside into the hallway and where for you guys there. Okay?" Quinn started, "Oh, and don't forget to tell Bey that we said bye and that we hope to see her soon."

Quinn and Dani ushered Amber out of the room making sure to stay as close to the girl as possible. Santana and Brittany on the other hand linked hands to not lose each other in the crowd of people and went to find Beyonce and Brittany's things. The girls said their goodbyes and then made their way to the exit.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The girls were now driving. Brittany had told Santana to just follow her car, that they could just go to her house instead of going somewhere that would just be a waste of gas. Amber hasn't said a word to Brittany since Santana has popped up, she's not sure what Brittany knows about the situation and she doesn't want to seem like she's hiding anything or say too much and her best friend not talk to her. She didn't want to have to feel the wrath of Santana. She remembers some of the stories that Santana told her about when she went to high school and about how it was like growing up in Lima Heights Adjacent. It also petrified her that Santana has been killing her with kindness. While Santana was being nice, the only thing that Amber was able to think about was what Santana told her about the superlatives in the yearbook for her senior year.

"_I was voted best shoulder to cry on and most likely to poison somebody."_

That one sentence was the only thing that was going through Amber's mind while she sat in the car with her obviously oblivious best friend. Brittany had cranked up the music in the car and was dancing incredibly while managing to drive at the same time. It was almost infectious the way that this girl loved music. Nothing would ever come before her love of dancing. It was truly inspiring.

In the other car, Santana, Quinn and Dani were getting pumped for what was soon going to happen. Santana had the music up and her and her girls were singing and dancing along with the songs as they played. Occasionally commenting on what they thought would happen once they got to where Brittany lived.

"I wonder if she's going to try and deny it." Santana thought out loud.

"I wonder if she's going to try and get brolic and try to start fighting you or something Santana." Quinn added on.

"I wonder if she feels bad or not." Dani added on.

"All I'm saying is that this killing her with kindness that I've been doing is killing me. I just want to chop down that troll faster than Brittany can roll her hips." Santana said with determination in her voice.

"Geeze Santana, you've barely known the girl for more than about two hours and you seem like you're turning soft already." Quinn said as Dani laughed.

"Shut up Fabray. Nobody is getting soft. Santana will never be soft thank you very much." Santana said in a matter of fact tone.

"Sure you won't." Dani added to the conversation.

After about 20 minutes of driving with no traffic considering how late it was, they finally arrived at Brittany's place. Brittany lived in a condo as well as Santana. It was beautiful. The inside had nice mahogany walls with everything else in the condo resembling the friendly colors of cotton candy. It was obvious that Brittany could be as simple as she would always state in her interviews, the woman had posters of unicorns on her walls and other childish things spread across her condo. One thing that surprised Santana was a 20 pound cat named Lord Tubbington.

"San, look, this is Lord Tubbington." Brittany said scooping the cat into her arms and bringing it over to Santana.

Santana hated animals and her two friends knew it, but for whatever reason, Santana forced a smile and pet the obese animal. "It's cute Brit." Santana said with a smile.

Quinn coughed "whipped" and her and Dani busted out laughing while Santana shot them a death glare.

Amber was following the girls silently around the condo while Brittany showed them around. Brittany had already told Santana and the other two girls that they should just stay the night instead of driving while there's a bunch of idiots out on the road. Santana was super excited, she was sleeping over without even having the first date yet, even though she knew she would get lucky if Brittany even let her near her bedroom for the night. After the tour, Brittany took the three girls back to the living room where Amber was waiting to hear what Santana and the others had to say to her, and also waiting to know what her best friend was going to do once she realized what she's been doing.

"So, Amber." Santana started…..

**Hey everyone, I know this is a short chapter, it's kind of like a filler to set what's going to happen. Let me know how you guys think the conversation between all of the girls should go. I'm kinda stuck on it. *****Sigh***** Please leave suggestions as a review or PM me. Thanks.**

**Kisses xoxox**


	4. Identity Theft

There was no question that tonight was going to be a long night. The five girls congregated into Brittany's living room. Amber sat in the single love seat that was across the small wooden table in front of the couch. Directly in front of her on the couch was Santana with Brittany on one side of her and Quinn on the other. Dani was sitting on the floor most likely preparing to be the mediator. They thought through the seating in the car. Dani was going to be on the floor incase things got too out of hand, Quinn was going to be next to Santana in case Lima Heights began to free itself from Santana and Brittany on the other side because it was less likely to cause a Santana meltdown if she knew that the innocent blonde was next to her.

By the time the conversation started, it was 11:35 PM. Glad that none of the girls really drank any liquor, it wouldn't be too difficult to stay focused and awake.

"So Amber…" Santana began still holding the façade of being extremely nice. "How are you? I haven't talked to you since a few weeks ago when I had that skype call with Brit."

Amber visibly tensed at the conversation that Santana was starting. "I'm fine." She tried to quickly respond for a hope of a change of subject.

"You know, I kinda had a few questions about that night that I kinda was hoping that you could give me some answers to." Santana said again in the same monotone voice that she was previously using. Amber gulped which made Santana and Quinn both smirk at the way the girl was easily intimidated. Unbeknownst to them, Brittany was picking up on the actions and reactions that the girls have had towards each other since they met up at the party.

"Like for example-" Santana started before she was cut off by Brittany.

"Ambie, why did you tell me Santana has been in a relationship for months?" Brittany asked dejected.

Everybody was caught off guard by Brittany's question. Was this girl really putting two and two together that fast? In all of her interviews she seemed so absentminded. Quinn, Santana and Dani all looked between each other before staring at Brittany and then focusing on Amber for the answer.

Amber was startled at the comment that her best friend had just made. It took her a minute to shake off what she had just heard before finally answering.

"I told you before Brit, I read it in the tabloids." Amber replied confident that Brittany never read any celebrity gossip.

"Oh, you did now?" Santana retorted.

"You're lying." Brittany said in a deadpan voice.

Amber stared at Brittany not believing that this was happening.

"I'm telling the truth Brit." Amber tried to say strongly.

"No you're not. You're lying and you know that I don't like liars." Brittany started, Amber tried to cut her off but it was no use. "You know how I know you're lying? I've read and watched just about every one of her interviews."

"When did you possibly do that? I'm with you 24/7 and I've never seen you once buy or read a magazine." Amber challenged.

"Really? Well maybe if you paid any attention to what I would tell you you would know!" Brittany said as she got up from the couch and returned a moment later with a box filled with the magazines that Santana was featured in. Seeing that, Dani and Quinn smiled to themselves because it sparked a thought in their minds that maybe this girl can and will, maybe even does, like Santana as much as Santana likes her. Seeing the stack of magazines sitting in the box on the table made Santana blush, which was extremely unusual for her. As Amber sat across from the girls, she felt her blood begin to boil at Santana blushing for Brittany's unintentional action.

Brittany looked over at Santana and smiled at the blush on her face before asking, "Did you think I was kidding when I told you that I bought every issue of whatever you were featured in?" she finished with a small smile.

"No, no, of course not." Santana said quietly while trying to hide the blush on her face from Brittany.

"Believe it or not, I was determined to one day get you. At the least, become your friend. I've had a crush on you since the first time I seen you on _Satisfaction_. You were my favorite character before you even had any lines." Brittany said sweetly.

Before the two girls could continue their close conversation, Quinn coughed signaling that there were still other people in the room. The two girls quickly adverted their eyes from one another shyly and glanced up at Amber.

"I have one question Amber," Quinn started, "why?"

"Why what?" Amber asked not understanding the obvious question that was being asked by the blonde with the short hair.

"What do you mean why what? Why everything?" Quinn paused for a moment. "Why would you do such a thing?"

"I still don't know what you mean." Amber replied with a dumbfounded look on her face.

The look on her face made anger rise in Santana because she felt the girl was purposely playing stupid to try and avoid the inevitable conversation that they were having. She didn't understand why the girl wouldn't just admit to what was happening. She was about to erupt on the girl before another voice did.

"WHY WOULD YOU MESS WITH AN INNOCENT PERSONS' LIFE IN THE WAY THAT YOU DID? WHAT DID SANTANA POSSIBLY DO TO YOU? SHE DIDN'T EVEN KNOW WHO YOU WERE OR THAT YOU EVEN EXISTED UNTIL ABOUT A MONTH AGO!" Dani almost yelled being fed up with the charade that the girl was trying to pull.

Santana and Quinn looked between each other not used to such an angry Dani. She was normally abnormally calm and she only raises her voice when she's pissed. Amber had a blank look on her face not knowing what to say.

"I-I-I I didn't…" Amber tried to start before getting cut off.

"No. Forget about Santana for right now." Brittany said as she looked at Santana with apologetic eyes before continuing. "How could you do this to me? I'm supposed to be your best friend… We've known each other since we were fucking kids Amber! I used to tell you countless times that I thought Santana was beautiful, that I thought that she was a unicorn and that I thought she could have been the most awesomest girl and you just fed into my little dream and always crashed down on it by saying that she's been in a relationship and that she's in love with the girl that she's with. Well fucking newsflash, she hasn't been in a damn relationship!"

Everybody stared at Brittany as she finished her rant and then stared at Amber as they waited for a response. Amber opened her mouth as if she was going to reply before shutting it. Then opening it again just to close it, she looked like a fish out of water that desperately needed an opportunity to breathe.

"God Amber." Brittany sighed as she pulled her elbows onto her knees and stuck her head into her hands. "How could you do this to me? I thought you cared about me. We were supposed to be best friends. You always said that you cared about me and that you would never let anybody hurt me but you were the one who was silently destroying me? I mean, is that why you wanted to come with me to every job that I do and every celebrity party? Because you wanted to make me miserable? I mean, who else have you been telling that you're me?" Brittany finished with a small break in her voice at the end.

Amber continued to stare at Brittany with her mouth open. In all the years of them being close, she's never seen Brittany this upset. She was not nearly this upset all those times that Lord Tubbington became a slum lord to rebel against her going on tour all the time. Her best friend was shattered and she just didn't know what to do about it and it was killing her.

"Brittany…. I'm- I'm sorry. I am. I don't know what else to say." Amber started before pausing for a few minutes. "But do you not see how this effects me too Brittany?"

Santana's head shot up from trying to console Brittany and she shot Amber a glare. "You did not just say that." She said with a snarl in her voice.

"You are seriously not trying to turn this situation around to try and make Brittany the bad guy." Quinn said obviously amused by the antics this girl was trying to pull.

"Yeah, don't try and make Brits feel bad because of your mistake to fucking make your own home movie of identity theft." Santana hissed.

Brittany was grateful of Santana and her friends. She just feels completely conflicted because of what's happening. I mean, your best friend from childhood steals your identity and tries to use it to get the girl that you so desperately been craving, it'll fuck anybody up mentally.

"YOU DON'T GET IT SANTANA!" Amber hissed at Santana. "I'M FUCKING IN LOVE WITH YOU AND ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS FUCKING BRITTANY! IT'S ALWAYS FUCKING BRITTANY. EVEN THAT NIGHT ON SKYPE, YOU DIDN'T WANT TO SAY HI TO ME OR ANYTHING. I DON'T EVEN THINK YOU NOTICED ME AND I'M SITTING HERE MESMERIZED BY YOU AND YOU DON'T EVEN FUCKING CARE. WHY?"

"She did not just say that." Dani thought out loud.

"Are you serious right now?" Quinn asked not believing what she was hearing. Amber just nodded her head not believing she'd be able to make out anymore words.

"Okay, first off, ew. Second off, not my problem. And lastly, of course all I fucking care about is Brittany. I mean, lets see, for the past almost year I thought that I've been talking to Brittany S. Pierce the phenomenal dancer, not Amber whatever your last name is. How is it my fault or Brittany's fault that you decided to pull a dick move and steal your best friends pictures and life?! It's your own damn fault that you're in the situation that you're in right now!" Santana finished, smoke coming out of her ears and her eyes burning holes in Ambers head.

"You want me to feel bad for you, but you not only stole my identity, but began living a part of my life that I so desperately wanted to live myself. I'm sorry, but I'm not sorry. I don't know how you could do that to me." Brittany said calmer than before.

"Why does everything have to be about you Brittany?! Why! It's not all about you. The world doesn't revolve around you! You don't deserve that!" Amber yelled getting fed up that she obviously stood alone.

"You know what Brittany deserves? She fucking deserves a friend that isn't so superbly jealous of her life that they try to steal it!" Santana yells at the girl angry that she would say such things about Brittany.

Brittany abruptly stood up and within the blink of an eye she was standing in front of Amber. None of the girls seen it happening and weren't able to react fast enough to get in between the two girls.

"Get out.." Brittany said between gritted teach and a clenched fist.

"What?" Amber asked dumbfounded that Brittany would kick her out of her condo like this.

"I said get out, now." She repeated sternly. Amber just sat there not moving.

"Now, before I make you." Santana said as she stood up next to Brittany.

Amber quickly stood up and scurried to the door. She unlocked it and stood in the frame for a moment. "This isn't over." She said loud enough for the girls to all hear it before she walked out of the house.

xxxxxxxxxx

It was now going on 2:30 AM. It's been about a half an hour since Amber left and the girls were still shocked by what had been said. Brittany looked completely distraught. Everything that she thought she was sure of in her life was proven wrong in that exact moment. The girls all walked back to Brittany's room and she passed around clothes for each of the girls to wear to bed.

She gave them each a big and oversized t-shirt and a pair of shorts incase they wanted something for their lower half. She guided them to the guest room that had one nice and luxurious bed and told the girls that if they needed anything that she would be in her room. Dani and Quinn went and sat down on the bed together and decided that it was about time for them to get comfortable. Santana went to go sit down with them as well when a delicate and soft hand grabbed her wrist to stop her from walking any farther.

Santana turned around confused and Brittany nodded her head before telling her to come with her to her room. Santana smiled happily and nodded. She ran over to Quinn and Dani and gave them a hug goodnight and told them that they'd talk about everything sometime tomorrow to tie the loose ends. Quinn and Dani also said a small goodnight to Brittany before she and Santana left the room and shut the door.

Santana followed Brittany back to her room and quickly changed before sitting down on the edge of her bed. "Do you have a side?" Brittany asked Santana as she quickly changed.

"I'm sorry?" Santana asked obviously caught off guard by the question.

"Of the bed." Brittany answered with a small chuckle.

"Oh, um, I kind of sleep in the middle." Santana replied as she put her arms back to hold herself up.

"Oh, um, I kind of sleep in the middle too." Brittany replied with a knowing smirk.

The girls eventually got into bed and fell asleep around 3:20 AM after talking for a little while. They weren't sure what the next day was going to bring them, but they sure were planning on being prepared. They thought that it would only get better considering they both had their wishes finally come true. They finally met the person who they felt could possibly be their soul mates, nothing would ruin this.

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. After next week I'm not going to have a laptop until September. Sorry, hopefully I'll still manage to possibly update during the summer. If you have any suggestions for anything, feel free to leave them! xoxo write you soon lovelies.**


	5. The Morning After

sorry for the long wait, hope you guys enjoy.

The next morning, the sunlight cascaded through the curtained windows of Brittany's room. It was not a little passed 10 AM and Brittany was beginning to stir. Her eyes began to flutter open as her senses started to become more alert. She felt small, steady breaths on the exposed part of her chest. When she shifted a small amount she felt a pair of warm arms wrapped around her stomach tighten. She fell asleep in a sports bra and sweatpants while she gave Santana a tank top and some shorts. She looked down and seen a mess of black hair spiraled across the upper part of her abdomen and around her neck. Brittany smiled to herself for a moment recalling the night before and how she finally managed to get the woman of her dreams not only in her arms but also in her bed. Brittany brought her free hand up to start playing with Santana's hair in hopes of gently waking the Latina up. Within minutes Santana's breathing became a little heavier and she started to stir awake. She began to yawn and stretch a little and as she did she let out a small high pitched screech that Brittany swears is the cutest thing she ever heard. Santana slowly rose her head to look up at Brittany and smiled.

"Good morning beautiful." Brittany said smiling brightly at Santana.

"Morning sunshine." Santana responded with a megawatt smile.

The girls stayed like that for a few more moments just relishing in the calm that was around them. Brittany continued to absentmindedly play with Santana's hair while Santana began tracing different kinda of abstract shapes and patterns on Brittany's bare stomach. After a few moments Brittany took in a deep breath before going to speak.

"As much as I love, this," she paused to better prove her point, "I think we should go see if your friends are up yet."

"Do we have to? I'd much rather stay here with you." Santana said with a frown playing on her lips.

Brittany let out a small giggle. "Yes, we have to. I mean, I want then to like me and I wouldn't like me if I made me stay in a room for longer than I liked."

Santana sighed before rolling into her stomach and landing halfway on top of Brittany. "You're right." She said with a small smile.

Brittany smiled back and leaned forward to kiss Santana on the forehead. "I knew you'd see it my way."

The two girls got up from the bed and stretched as they began walking to where Dani and Quinn were sleeping. They walked into the room and to no surprise both girls were up. Quinn was laying down reading a book at the head of the bed like she normally does and Dani was sitting Indian style at the foot of the bed playing a guitar app on her phone trying out new chords to find a new riff for her new song. Neither girl heard the door open so Santana and Brittany just took in the moment of both girls being in their own zone in complete peaceful bliss. Brittany eventually decided that they should make their presence known.

"Morning ladies." She said with a smile while leaning on the doorframe.

Both girls looked up with a returning smile on their faces and sat up straighter saying "good morning" as well.

Brittany walked in the room and say in the recliner in the corner of the room. Santana quickly followed and sat on the arm of the chair right next to Brittany.

"Do you ladies have anything that you need to do today?" Brittany asked while placing her hand on top of Santana's thigh and leaning into the smaller girl.

"Hm, no I don't think we do." Quinn responded while looking between her friends.

"What do ya' have in mind?" Santana asked looking down in Brittany's direction.

"Well, I know a friend who is having a barbecue today and I thought maybe you guys would like to come?" Brittany responded looking at each girl individually. "I know they'd really like to meet you."

"We would love to." Dani responded for herself and her friends. "When does it start?"

"Awesome." Brittany cheered before continuing, "it starts at like 3 I think. It's up to you guys when we arrive though."

"Whose cook out is it?" Quinn asked with curiosity in her voice.

"It's a surprise, you'll see when we get there." Brittany responded with a small smile appearing on her lips.

"Well what time do you suckaz wanna go?" Santana asked her two bestfriends while playing with the tips of Brittany's fingers on her leg.

"How about like around 4:30? Not too early and I'm sure it's not exactly late since Brittany said it starts sometime after 3." Quinn said.

"Sounds good to me." Dani agreed.

"Me three." Brittany added cheerfully.

"Okay, should we get dressed then meet back here?" Santana asked the blue eyes blonde.

"Yeah, that's perfect. Come back for like 3:30? It might take a little while to get there?" Brittany responded.

"Yeah, that's perfect."

"Oh and if you guys want, bring a bathing suit, there's a pool."

"Yes!" Dani said happily. The other girls states at her because of her sudden outburst. "What? I don't remember the last time I went swimming." She responded with a small frown and a shrug.

"Anyways..." Santana said to try and steer the conversation in another direction.

"Um, if you guys want you can spend the night here again. I don't know what time well end up leaving the party." Brittany said looking down at hers and Santana's hands.

"Guys?" Santana asked since she's the one driving them to and from Brittany's house.

"Fine with me." Quinn responded immediately.

"I'm looking forward to it." Dani added.

"Alright, looks like another sleepover." Santana said with a wide grin growing on her face.

"Awesome." Brittany said trying to cover her huge smile.

Xoxoxoxoxo

Santana, dani and Quinn left Brittany's house to return in a few hours. They went to get changed and packed an overnight bag for Brittany's house. They made sure to bring an extra change of clothes, their phone chargers and something to occupy themselves if they were to get bored (they knew it was a slim chance but always better to be safe than sorry). It was now 2:30 and the girls were on their way back to Brittany's to start the day that they all knew they would never forget.

A/N: I promise I'll update sooner. Before I start the next chapter, we need to know who's holding the cookout. Leave any ideas or requests as a review and the chapter will be updated sooner. Promise xoxox

& amber will be back sooner than ya know it ;)


End file.
